


Badminton is Gay

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badminton, Crushes, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin tries out for the badminton team to be closer to his best friend.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Badminton is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin was nervous. God, so fucking nervous. He couldn’t do more than just stand there and stare at his feet because if he tried to look at anything else, he was going to throw up.

The badminton coach walked up and down the line of hopeful, prospective players.

He really tried not to look like he cared. He only tried out for the team, because Junsu was on it. And if he didn’t make the team then the amount of time he got to see his best friend was going to go down even further. Junsu was one of their best players, and Changmin constantly practiced with him, and then Junsu had casually mentioned the tryouts and when Changmin said he’d give it go, the smile on Junsu’s face had made his heart race and other parts of him twitch. He was glad they’d been sitting down.

“Well,” the coach said. “Some of you were really good today.”

Changmin missed how the coach’s eyes slid to him.

“Others, not so good.” He stared at Kim Jaejoong, who had kept tripping over his feet.

Silence.

“So after careful deliberation, the new members of the badminton team are Lee Minho, Cho Kyuhyun and Shim Changmin.”

Junsu actually squealed. He ran to Changmin and threw himself at him. Changmin was dazed, as the words sunk into his brain. He was going to be on the team. With Junsu. With Junsu who was currently laughing and clinging to Changmin like he never wanted to let go. With Junsu who Changmin was holding.

“I knew you could do it,” Junsu whispered in his ear and Changmin shivered before pulling away from Junsu’s hug, trying not to think of how good it felt to have his body next to Junsu’s.

“I—I—“

“This is awesome!” And then suddenly their private moment was gone and others were around him congratulating him.

After practice ended, Junsu said, “Come on, let’s go celebrate!”

The three new team members were herded downtown and the whole team squished into a tiny café. Junsu bought Changmin a sandwich and some milk, and then sat in his lap while Changmin tried to eat it.

“Hyung,” Changmin said. “Get off.”

“No. There’s no where else to sit.”

Changmin shut his eyes and whispered, “Please.”

When he cracked his eyes open, Junsu was looking at him with narrowed eyes. The sound of laughter and talking from the other team members filled the café. He moved his hips, and Changmin’s breath hitched.

Junsu grinned. “Something you want to tell me, Minnie?”

Changmin blushed scarlet. “No.”

Junsu shifted again, this time letting out his own quiet moan. “That’s okay. Little Minnie is telling me everything I want to know. Hurry up and eat, so we can get out of here.”

And then Junsu was off his lap and Changmin had to steady his breathing and try to figure out what just happened.

\-----

“We’re leaving, guys!” Junsu yelled to the others. “Going to make sure Changmin is good enough to take over captain’s spot next year!”

The other team members waved and Junsu pulled Changmin out of the café.

Changmin could barely walk as Junsu set a fast pace to his house. His house because it was closer and they both knew that Junsu’s parents weren’t home yet, and his brother was still at baseball practice.

And if Changmin thought he couldn’t breathe on the way there, he definitely couldn’t breathe when Junsu practically threw him into his bedroom and then slammed Changmin up against the door and kissed him.

Changmin whimpered and Junsu took advantage of it and shoved his tongue into Changmin’s mouth.

True, it’s what Changmin had dreamed of for the last year, but to actually have it happening and so fast was too much, too soon, and god damn, Junsu was a good kisser.

Junsu pulled away and took a deep breath. “Is this what you want?”

Changmin nodded, eager.

“Good because I have been dreaming about you fucking me for years.”

Junsu grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed.

“Fucking?” Changmin said, mind not processing that word as Junsu started stripping clothes from both of their bodies.

Junsu smiled. “Yes, fucking. You shoving your cock in my ass until we both come.”

“Oh, god,” Changmin said, eyes shutting again.

“Nope. Eyes open, Min. Watch me.”

Changmin barely managed to open his eyes and prop up on his elbows. Junsu was on the end of the bed, naked, and holy shit, he had two fingers sliding in and out of his ass. His other hand was fisting his cock. The world spun as Changmin watched. His cock was so hard.

And then Junsu was crawling over him, and everything blurred again as their lips pressed together again.

Changmin cried out when Junsu wrapped slick fingers around his cock and stroked him.

“Fuck, Su, I … fuck, I’m—“Heat rose on his cheeks.

Junsu grinned. “Something tells me you’re going to come right now?”

“S-sorry, it’s just—”

Junsu laughed and quickly moved down to Changmin’s cock, taking it in his mouth and Changmin cried out as his slick hand rubbed up and down the shaft and his lips and tongue sucked on the tip. In seconds, Changmin was practically screaming as he came in Junsu’s mouth.

Changmin whimpered when Junsu released him and crawled back up his body. He cried out when Junsu’s hand wrapped around his sensitive cock, and then he screamed when Junsu held the tip against his hole and sat quickly, impaling himself. Shifting a bit, he settled so Changmin was completely inside him.

The whimpers didn’t stop as Junsu moved, lifting up and down, riding him slowly. His eyes crossed and then he realized that he had his hands on Junsu’s hips, holding tightly.

Junsu stopped, Changmin’s cock barely inside him. Junsu leaned forward and with lips touching, he said, “Fuck me.”

Changmin nodded, whined and bent his knees for leverage. The grip on Junsu’s hips tightened and he lifted his hips, moaning when his cock slid back into Junsu’s body.

“Hard, Changmin. Fuck me hard, and fast.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and just like that, his body took over, and he grunted as he fucked Junsu harder. Junsu held himself up with one hand, and the other was still stroking his cock.

“God, Changmin, fuck, more, harder, please,” Junsu said. “Make me come. Make me come all over you skin.”

Changmin whimpered again, knowing he’d be embarrassed by it later, but not caring, as he tried to give Junsu what he wanted, moving in and out of him as fast as he could.

“Yes, Minnie, yes, god, make me come.”

“Come, Su-ah,” Changmin said, voice strained as another orgasm teased him. “Please, come.”

Junsu whimpered and groaned.

Changmin watched, wide eyed as Junsu jerked. White pearled at the tip of his cock and then shot out, landing warm on his chest and then splattering on his stomach. Junsu’s body clenched around his cock and it was all too much and, his orgasm ripped through him, burning his skin and he came inside Junsu.

Junsu’s arm collapsed and he landed on Changmin with a moan. Changmin grunted, and as soon as he could move again, wrapped his arms around Junsu’s body. Junsu made a satisfied noise in the back of his throat and then said, “One more time?”

Changmin laughed. “How about ten more times?”

Junsu propped up enough to look at him. He rocked his hips a bit, and Changmin moaned as his cock, still inside Junsu’s tight channel, twitched. “I don’t think we have time for ten more before Junho gets home. One more may be pushing it.”

“Then one more it is.”

Junsu laughed and then rolled over. They both shivered when Changmin slipped out of him. Junsu grabbed Changmin’s cock again and stroked as Changmin followed him and lay between his spread legs.

Changmin pushed into him and his eyes shut with a moan.

“Now be honest, because if I recall, _someone_ told me last year that badminton was gay. So did you try out for the badminton team just because of me?” Junsu asked.

Changmin nodded. “I never get to see you anymore,” Changmin said. He slowly started thrusting. “And now I’ll get to see you all the time.”

Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh. “I’m glad you made it.”

“Me, too.”

“I’m glad you’re horny and couldn’t control yourself when I sat in your lap.”

“Me, too.”

“And god, I’m so glad you’re gay. Fuck. I can’t even tell you number of fantasies I’ve had about you.”

Changmin laughed. “Me, too.”

Junsu wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck. Their lips met and they both shivered.

A few minutes later, the front door opened. Junho took a single step inside and opened his mouth to shout for Junsu. A moan and then a scream made him run up the stairs. He burst into his brother’s room just as a stream of come shot from his brother’s cock and landed on his stomach.

“What the—“ Junho asked, trying to look at anything but Changmin’s ass.

Junsu looked over at him, breath labored, “Hey, bro. You going to shut the door or come and join us?”

Junho shut the door.

Changmin buried his face in Junsu’s neck. “God, that was embarrassing.”

Junsu laughed. “Yes, but if the way he was staring at you was any indication, I’m going to have to keep him from stealing you from me.”

Changmin sighed and then kissed Junsu’s skin. “Why are you so awesome?” Changmin whispered.

“Because you’re my best friend.”

“That was really corny, hyung.”

“Yep. Now. Let’s go have round four in the shower.”


End file.
